Light emitting diodes can be used to provide interesting visual effects including multiple colors and timing such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,016,038 issued Jan. 18, 2000 to Mueller et al. U.S. Pat. 6,302,570 issued Oct. 16, 2001 to Petell et al. teaches coupling a fiber optic bundle to the LED for special visual effects. U.S. Pat. No. 6,126,233 issued 10/3/00 to Gaetano et al. teaches LEDs on a child safety seat to illuminate the occupant. LEDs have many advantages for use in motor vehicles; they are easily powered by the vehicle battery; they can produce very attractive colors and timing effects; and they are inexpensive. It would be useful to employ LEDs coupled to fiber optics to provide special attractive illumination of motor vehicle seats. U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,448, issued Jan. 20, 1998 to Jennings teaches a woven fiber optic panel on the upper edge of a flap pocket on the back of a vehicle seat. It is lit by a remote light source via a fiber optic cable. It illuminates the pocket and reflects off the seat back to light up the area behind the seat.